The Fast and The Fearless
by ks vamp girl
Summary: When carter Verone was arrested ,they took his home, and find that he has a daughter. with no where to go Brian takes her in and she is forever in doubt to him. a few years later Brian calls in a favor. Summary inside.
1. Calling in a favor

**THE FAST AND THE FEARLESS**

**PAIRING: Bella/morimoto**

**rated: T**

**Author note: I don't own any of the fast and the furious movie OR twilight. I only own Hather and Casper. I'm also adding in takashi/Dk and Morimoto into the heist group. Morimoto doesn't die in Tokyo drift.  
><strong>

**summary: When carter Verone is arrested ,they look threw his home, and find that he has a daughter. Her name is Isabella and she is in need of a home and comfort so when Brian takes her in, she is forever in doubt to him. A few years later , Brian and his friends need help, and Brian knows Bella is in rio. So he calls her in for help no one in the crew besides him and Roman know her but when the team get there they find she is a mixture of them all. Bella ,they later find out, can do just about anything with a car and has been in juvie at least 12 times because of her automotive skills. But along the way Bella and morimoto fall in love will they act on it or ignore it.**

**CALLING IN A FAVOR**

**Brian's pov**

**By the time we were all in Rio De Jouneiro , it was dark and we had no where to stay, sighing as i ran a hand threw my hair trying to ignore my pounding headache that had been caused by all the yelling around me. Taking a deep breath i brought a hand up to my mouth and whistled, the result was everyone to turn to me.**

**"How about we call my friend and ask if we can stay at her place?" i suggest at their uneasy looks Rome was quick to defend me.**

**"she ain't no cop you all remember the carter Verone arrest?" he asked and most if not all of them nodded their heads in acknowledgment.**

**"She's..." i took a deep breath to calm my nerves before continuing **

**"She's his daughter" i deadpanned and they all gaped at me incredulous.**

**"She like her father?" takashi asked sneering slightly but stopped at the look han gave him.**

**"nothing like her father!" Rome growled angrily at him ,Bella and Rome had bounded while she stayed with me.**

**"fine call her up Brian" Dom sighed ,taking a seat on the hood of my skyline , as i dialed her number and hit send. The ring back tone we heard made Dom,Mia,takashi,morimoto,Han,Sean,Tej,Vince,Tego and Rico raise their eyebrows and laugh slightly. It was rock that body by Justin timber lake. Me and roman shook our heads smirking.**

**HAN'S POV**

**"hello" a slightly high octave voice answered slurring slightly **

**"hey bells we're in town and have no place to go can we stay at your place?" Brian asked putting the phone on speaker.**

**"uh...yeah that's fine how many people you got?" she asked yelling something to someone on the other side quickly.**

**"11 people bells" he answered quickly after doing a head count.**

**"yeah i have room...um you remember the way right?" she asked sounding frustrated and tired.**

**"yeah, we'll be there soon, we're driving a ford truck" he muttered grimacing when he said ford truck. The laughter ,which sounded like music, made him scowl.**

**"Bella have you heard from your dad lately?" he asked gently and all of us could hear the muffled curse from the other side of the phone as she replied **

**"yeah, i have he's working a regular job now doing better" she replied somewhat hoarsely. As someone yelled on the other side of the phone we only caught some of the sentence.**

**"...almost ready ,needs a new transmission and better engine, but other then that it's ready to go" a man voice said ,Brian looked ready to strangle her.**

**"Bella who was that?" Brian demanded ,Rome was shaking with laughter in the back seat, forcefully.**

**"um...no one just hurry up" and the dial tone reached their ears.**


	2. meetings and questions

**Author's note: i do not own twilight or any of the fast and the furious **

**movies. i only own Hather and Casper.**

**MEETINGS AND QUESTIONS**

**Han's person pov**

**The ride was relatively silent and Brian ,who was surprised by the silence, was expecting for someone to ask a question soon. Mia was the first to ask a question ,breaking the comfortable silence.**

**"So how do you know her so well?" she asked sneering the sentence slightly ,you could basically feel the angry, radiating of her.**

**"when her dad was arrested i took her in" was all he said keeping his eyes straight ahead of him ,he could feel the eyes on his back, as he waited for another question.**

**"Can she fix cars?" Dom asked quickly , he smirked before answering his question.**

**"the car she's driving that's her Mona Lisa built it from ground up" i responded and i heard the sharp intake of breath from all the men in the car , he had taken us at least 15 miles from Rio when we reached a huge warehouse , one car was in sight and it was beautiful, the garage door was open and we could hear the music streaming out into the silent afternoon air. As we parked ,we all scanned the area it was in ,there was no other houses or warehouses in sight.**

**"well, you come in or what?" Brian asked stepping out of the truck and heading towards the open garage door. We all walked slower ,allowing Brian and rome to see her first, a loud shriek made us pick up the pace slightly. Roman was swinging a young women around quickly ,making her giggle and laugh, but caused her to use a car as balance. Brian's was smiling happily ,his arm's crossed as he leaned against a car that was beat to hell, looking behind him his eyes flickered humorously.**

**"flip another car Bella?" he chuckled holding himself up as she glared at him hands on her hips.**

**"that's not MY car" she said smirking ,teasingly winking at Brian who snickered, at him as she walked up the stairs ,Rome's eyes wide filled with angry.**

**"You got a guy living with you!" rome yelled as he bolted up the stairs ,to yell at her, most likely. Brian shook his head ,muttering something about not getting involved, his gaze was aw filled as he gazed at the 5 cars took up the space in the middle of the floor and tool boxes lined the walls. Every car was different ,in make or color, but they were all beautiful, all shined in the light as if they had just been washed.**

**"do you like them?" her voice scared Brian as he jumped slightly and turned to look at no replied she repeated a bit more forcefully.  
><strong>

**"do you like them?" she asked ,jumping off the last step and landing perfectly onto Rome's back, who stumbled slightly.**

**"yes, your very good" i said smiling at her gently ,she nodded her head in thanks.  
><strong>

**"so um..who are they?" she asked ,her voice muffled by roman's neck, he squeaked slightly glaring at her over his shoulder. Before Brian could begin ,Dom took control, telling her everyone's names.**

**"I'm Dom and this is my sister Mia" Dom said smiling warmly at her which she returned.**

**"I'm tej" he said smirking at her **

**"I'm Vince" he replied shaking hands with her **

**"Han" was all i said ,i motioned for morimoto and takashi to go next.**

**"morimoto" he said smiling at her that was a surprise  
><strong>

**"takashi" he said quietly **

**"Gisele" she said nodding to her **

**"Reco and tego" both reco and tego smiled at her after we finished introducing ourselves to her.**

**"and I'm Isabella ,but most people call me Bella" she said from Rome's back ,squealing when he dropped her on the ground, glaring up at him.**

**"so are you going to tell me what your doing here not that I'm complaining but...why?" she asked ,starring at Brian who squirmed under her gaze, he sighed and began telling her why we all had come out here to begin with. We sat in a comfortable living room in the loft of the garage ,she stared at us like we were crazy, i didn't blame her heck i thought we were crazy ,Breathing in deeply and opening her eyes, she laughed slightly.**

**"listen i've heard of this guy ,from my dad of course...don't glare at me Brian, he's worse then my dad " she said incredulously ,Brian and roman sent her confused glance's, but before they could ask she continued**

**"but if you want to do this I'll help I'll do whatever i can" she sighed standing and glancing at Brian.**

**"yoou know where the guest rooms are can you show them?" she asked ,Brian nodded silently, she said good night to everyone before leaving the room causing it to lapse into silence.**

* * *

><p><strong>like it? hate it? Review and I'll update quicker.<strong>

**-ks vamp girl  
><strong>


	3. Life Stories and Trouble

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR FAST AND FURIOUS ,I ONLY OWN HATHER AND CASPER.**

**LIFE STORIES AND TROUBLE**

**BRIAN'S POV**

**"so how'd she get involved in racing?" Han asked slyly ,eating his pocky something he had become addicted to, after he left Tokyo. I sighed ,dragging my hand across my face sadly, as i thought about if i should tell them or not and decided to go ahead and tell them.**

**"you can't tell anyone about this no one at all" i demanded ,looking at each one of them, as they shock their heads in agreement. With a glance at Rome i began the long and sad tale of one Isabella Verone.**

**"Before Verone was even beginning to be watched he was doing the drug business ,his daughter didn't agree, but he wanted a proper life for his daughter. But Bella got introduced to racing at a early age and it just stuck to her ,so her father ignored, pretended he didn't know about it. One night things went bad at the races ,they had team races with motorcycles, Bella was on a team run with her boyfriend Casper, the other team cut the brakes on the motorcycle so imageine their going about 170 miles per hour and they have no brakes ,he hit a wall at 170 killed him instantly but Bella was thrown ,road burn all the down her back, and broke her shoulder. Told her she'd never drive again ,but look at her now, better then ever." I paused glanceing at their expressions ,shocked and pained looks were all over the room, continuing on before i lost my place.**

**"After the wreck ,bella was never the same, depressed and had anorexia. Hunting for the team ,that killed Casper, but came up empty so she started driveing for a friend of her's. After awhile she went out on her own ,Me and Rome found her a couple days later and took her in." i finished ,my eyes downcast, sitting up on the couch and wrapping my arms around Mia.**

**"You know if you wanted to know about my life all you had to do was ask" Bella huffed stepping into the room ,wearing a green pair of basketball shorts and a black v-neck t-shirt, as she headed towards the kitchen.**

**"weren't you in bed?" Gisele sneered at her ,Bella's lip curled in a silent snarl, but never once turned to look at her. The sound of fridge opening and closing ,makes them look at the doorway, but she never looks at them as she goes back to her room. Before long we are all asleep in the living room ,everyone but me that is.**

**'shes changed' was my last thought before i gave way to sleep and darkness took over.**

**THE NEXT MORNING **

**Bella's pov**

**I woke up before anybody else and quietly walked down to the garage to start working on my newest car. Music played out of the stereo beside were she was working as she began putting the car back togetheir. **

**'Never letting anyone barrow my cars again' i thought moodily as i exchanged radiators ,i had been so absorbed in my work, i hadn't noticed that Han,Takashi and Morimoto were staring down at me from the top of the loft till i heard Han whistle. Turning to look up at them ,i raised an eyebrow.**

**"can i help you gentlemen?" i drawled crossing my arms dramatically glaring up at them ,they smirked down at me humorlessly, morimoto i believe his name was winked at me flirtatiously. I inwardly groaned as they started down the stairs to me ,talking quietly amongst themselves as they approached me.**

**"so Bella how good are you at racing?" Han asked throwing an arm around my shoulder ,smiling down at me, my eyes narrowed in suspicion before i responded.**

**"yes very good why?" i asked hesitantly ,weary of the looks they were giving me, they lead me back upstairs to were everyone else was now awake and moving. Sitting me down so i could find out why they wanted to know if i was a good racer or not. Brian seeing my confused look clarified for them.**

**"Bella we need 5 cars" he said softly to me ,a smile beginning to form on my face as i realized what they were asking.**

**"sure I'll get you some cars ,the races are a week from tomorrow so i have time to get ready" i said pulling out my phone and strolling threw my contacts. everything was suddenly very quiet as i looked up i noticed their confused looks and clarified.**

**"sorry forgot you were new, they don't have races every night here, it's a major event that takes place 7 times each month. When the races come that day it's an all night thing. Races every second of the night. Its pretty awesome" i finished calling up Hather ,putting it on speaker phone, to get the parts i needed.**

**MORIMOTO'S POV**

_RING RING RING_

_"Hather's parts how may i help you today?" a mans voice rang out clearly ,we would find out his name was Hather_

_"hey Hather" she said casually picking at my finger nails_

_"what can i do for you ?" he asked a teasing tone in his voice ,that made her giggle, and me burn with jealousy._

_"i need new brake's,transmission and a engine" she said going threw the catalog that held details of the things she was buying._

_"OK that's $589 " he drawled_

_"put it on my tab please" she muttered receiving a goodbye i hung up_

**everyone was preoccupied when she hung up the phone ,all the men were planning Reyes demise, the girls talking and glaring over at Bella.**

**"Rome remember how i promised you that race last time i saw you?" she asked slyly giggling as his head shot up.**

**"let's go baby girl" he challenged flexing his muscles intimidatingly ,putting her hands on her hips she raised an eyebrow.**

**"I'm not scared of you roman, i won 3 races against you already" she remarked crossing my arms and smiling at him. The sound of approaching engines made her look up ,face going deathly pale, as she slid the garage doors down locking them and turning off the lights. Doing the same with the door at the top of the stairs ,staring out the window's at the group of cars that were parked there, Brian and Rome getting more and more concerned every minute.**

**"Bella what's..." Brian started but was cut off as the door was broke open ,she was even paler then she had been moments ago. Silent footsteps echoed from the garage ,6 pairs of feet silently looking threw the garage.**

**"come out come out were ever you are Bella?" a voice said and like that she sprung into action ,snapping the door open and kicking the guy down the stairs.**

**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GARAGE!" she yelled at their quickly retreating backs ,cars started and raced away as quickly as they came, Bella sliding down the wall holding her head in her hands.**

**"Bella we need to talk" Brian muttered quietly ,Rome nodded his arms crossed behind Brian, she nodded standing and headed towards her bedroom ,roman and Brian following behind quickly.**

**BELLA POV**

**"who were they Bella?" Brian asked carefully as he lay next to me**

**"they're looking for my dad" i whispered quietly ,laying my head on Romes stomach, closing my eyes tiredly**

**"why?" he asked cautiously **

**"They used to drive for him apparently he owes them money but I'm not entirely sure if it's true or not" i muttered grabbing my leather jacket and keys to my motorcycle as i headed towards the garage. Before i left morimoto grabbed me around my waist and hugged me.**

**"Don't do anything stupid" he whispered in my ear ,i nodded kissing his cheek before driving away quickly.**

**Takashi pov**

**We all saw morimoto do that ,i think we all knew he liked her, and Han was already giving him a hard time about it.**

**"So you like her?" i asked innocently ,he sighed but nodded silently agreeing with me.**

**"yeah , i like her" was all that was said as plans began to be placed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? review and I'll update soon<strong>

**-ks vamp girl**


	4. Decisions and over due kisses

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR FAST AND FURIOUS, I ONLY OWN HATHER AND CASPER.**

**DECISIONS AND OVER DUE KISSES **

**Bella's pov**

**Walking out of my garage that day was the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life. OK , so I'm exaggerating a bit it wasn't hard at all after all I'd just meet most of them with the exception of Brian and roman. slamming the door to my black Chevy truck hurrying to reach the parts store so i could have my car finished for the races and could hopefully impress Morimoto. I didn't know why but the moment he walked into the warehouse/garage my heart had skipped a beat and after recovering it had speed up dangerously. I had been so caught up in my thoughts i hadn't noticed that a rather large camouflage jeep was trailing me until a black SUV rammed into my side causing me to lose control and drive into a wall. When i opened my eyes again i found that there was a large cut on the left side of my face along with a large bruise that was already starting to form on the right side. Opening my eyes enough to see that a large, bald tan man was making his way to my car along with a 3 other people. The drivers side door was thrown open and a large hand appeared from outside the car pulling me to him and the others outside the car door. I fell out of the car with a screech of pain and agony. My ankle was sticking in a direction it shouldn't have been sticking and before i could cry out again. The man spoke up seeming uninterested in my state of being.**

**"Miss.O'Connor we are looking for your brother and a group of other people that we suspect to be in this country have you seen them?" he demanded as he glared down at me. I was starting to feel light headed and my vision was blurring around the edges and just before i lost consciousness i managed to get 2 words out.**

**"Fuck you" **

**And then everything went blank. I remember certain things as i came and went from consciousness. I remember hearing the large jeep and the other car leaving soon after i had lost consciousness.**

_**A scream and yelling**_

_**Someone screaming my name**_

_**Me being picked up and loaded into the leather seats of a car**_

_**Someone crying **_

**And then a voice i remembered all to well cut threw the fog that was my prison.**

**"I don't know if you can hear me but please wake up we need you we all need you " He said trying unsuccessfully to keep the tears at bay but failing miserable as the sobs broke free and he clung onto her hand as if it was a life line. And suddenly she had had enough she fought to get out of the fog that clogged her mind to get back to him. The fight though hard she found was worth it as she slowly opened her eyes being meet with Morimoto's astonished and awed eyes. Before either of them could speak he slammed his lips down on hers, she could feel the salty tears that had fought their way to the surface mixed with their desperate kissing and she knew who she was going to fight for.**

**Him she was going to fight for him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? review and I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Sorry i haven't been able to update any of my stories lately I've been extremely busy with things but i hope to update some of them this weekend**

**Thanks, **

**Ks vamp girl**


	5. I'm sorry

Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a very long time. My computer died and i just got a new one ,so im going to try and update more. Hopefully i'll have atleast 1 of my stories updated tonight ,but if not then expect a new update this week.

- Ksvampgirl


End file.
